First Love - Clato
by Marmar918
Summary: Cato remembered her. She was the girl with long black hair and green eyes that could make him melt in a second. Now she's back after moving away for eight year, but he still hasn't forgot about the girl who was his first love. What happens when Clove moves back after leaving her friends Annie, Finnick, and Cato? Sometimes people change...especially in highschool.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first Hunger Games Fanfic...so please don't hate :D I'm going to do my personal favorite pairing...Clato. So I hope you enjoy. :D

Clove's POV

I'm Clove Steele I'm 16 and I hate moving. I hate it, not that my parents care. They're both big executives for a software company. So now instead of being curled up on the couch, at my home since I was eight years old, reading a book like every Sunday I'm sitting in a moving van listening to my ipod. I have a copy of The Hobbit in my backpack that I brought but I always get sick if I try to read in the car. I look out the window and remember when we moved to my old house when I was eight. It's weird cause we're actually moving to the exact same town we moved from.

I still remember my friend Annie. Even though we were only eight when I left she's still one of my best friends. I managed to find her facebook a couple years ago and we've kept in touch. She says that the school I'm going to, Panem Prep, is a really good school. She even mentioned there were a lot of cute guys. When Annie and I were eight we basically thought boys had cooties, oh how things have changed.

I've changed a lot too since I was eight. Not so much height wise since I'm only 5'3 but I've gained a lot of muscle from soccer and track. I'm pretty much built to be a runner because of my small thin body. Annie's changed a lot too. She used to be my height but now she towers over me since she's 5'6. She has long brown/red curly hair and sea green eyes. I used to be jealous because my long black hair is straight as a board and refuses to curl, but I actually like it now. I don't have sea green eyes either, but I have an emerald green.

The only two people I remember besides Annie is Cato and Finnick. I don't really know what happened to them, but I do remember them when I was eight. They would chase Annie and I around the playground trying to kiss us and give us cooties. Annie and I had none of that and would run away from them all recess. We were faster than them even back then. I bet I could still beat them in a race.

Besides that I only remember one thing about Cato. I remember the Valentine's Day before I left he had made me a heart shaped card that said "Will you please be my Valentine" written in his messy handwriting. By that time Annie and I had realized boys didn't actually have cooties, so I said yes. The end of that day I remember giving him a peck on the cheek before leaving school.

The car slowly stops as we pull into our new driveway. I turn my ipod off, grab my bag, and get out of the car. The house isn't huge, but not small either. It's been painted a dark brown but has a green door, this reminds me of Bildo Baggins house. That reminds me I still have The Hobbit to read. My mom calls me over to the van saying I need to help. I grab all the boxes that have my name on them and carry them inside.

One perk of being an only child is that I don't have to fight anyone for a room. I take the biggest one, besides the master, so the other smaller one's that guest room. I stack my boxes in a pile next to the door and wait for the movers my mom called to bring my bed up. In the mean time I quick text Annie.

**Just got here. starting to unpack, what's up? :)**

She quickly replies,

**Nm, just hanging with Finnck ;D**

**Finnick! I knew you liked him! Are you guys dating?**

**No :( He hasn't asked me yet **

**He will, I remember how he used to chase you around the playgound ;)**

**Haha well Cato would chase you :p Have you talked to him yet?**

**Um no, I don't even have his number and I haven't talked to him since I moved :p**

**Well you should. I told him you were moving back ;) The look on his face was priceless. Someone's gotta crush on CLOVE ;)**

**Whatever :p I gotta finish unpacking now ttyl...tell Finn I say hi :)**

I slide my phone in my pocket and slowly unpack my box with bedding and start making the bed. This is going to be a long day.

Sorry if this chapter was a little boring...I'm trying to get the character kinda set up :P I hope you liked it though! Clato is to come! :D


	2. The First Meeting

**Hey guys! Today I got a snow day! YAY! So I thought I'd make the most out of it and update :D I hope you guys like this chapter! Don't forget to Review!**

Clove's POV

After I finish unpacking every thing and have my room situated I decide to go for a run. I have to start getting in shape since soccer starts in two weeks. I change into a t-shirt and some soccer short, then grab my ipod and go. Even though I left when I was eight I still kinda know where things are, so I head in the direction I think to school. I figured I could run on the track there.

I work on my breathing as I lose myself in the run. After twenty minutes of running I think the schools just around the corner...until I see another street of houses. Maybe I don't know exactly where I'm going after all. I stop spinning around trying to get my bearings of where I am. Maybe I took a wrong turn? Just as I'm about to try back tracking my run I hear someone honk.

"Hey, you lost?" a deep voice that sounds oddly familiar. I turn around around to see two guys in a black Ford Truck. They both look so familiar, but I can't put my finger on who they are.

"Um, maybe? Do you guys know where the school is?" I yell at them not wanting to get to close a car of strangers.

"Yeah, we're going there right now. Want a lift?" They ask. The driver has blonde hair and striking blue eyes. I can barely make out the guy in the passenger side, he has bronze hair and sea green eyes.

Then the guy in the passenger seat leans over more and looks at me funny.

"Hey, are you Clove?" He ask.

"Yeah...how do you know me?" I ask kinda creeped out.

"You don't remember me?" He says in a fake hurt tone placing a hand over his heart "It's Finnick!" he says.

"Finnick? Hey!" I say smiling jogging over to Finnick's side of the truck. The driver guy doesn't even look at me, he just looks forward...weird.

"Haha Annie told me you were moving back! What I coincidence, we were just talking about you" he says nudging the driver and winking at him. The driver guy blushes bright red. It looks very weird to see a super muscular guy blushing, and let me tell you, from what I can see he's VERY muscular.

"Hey Clove" he says very softly finally looking at me. Finally getting a close look at him I know exactly who he is...Cato.

"Cato?!" I say excitedly running over to his side of the truck "Come on, get out and give me a hug. I missed you" I say smiling. Cato gets out of the car smiling down at me. Woah he really grew, he's like a whole head taller than me. He bends down and wraps his arms around me in a big bear hug.

"Wow Clove, you didn't want a hug from the famously handsome Finnick?" Finnick says acting hurt again as Cato and I break apart. He stays out of the truck and leans against it.

"Nah it's okay Finn, I better let you save that hug for Annie" I say giving him a knowing smirk. He smiles and lightly blushes.

"What? How did you know that I liked Annie?" He says shyly.

"I wasn't 100 percent sure, but you just admitted it and you guys would be an adorable couple" I say smirking at him. I hear him curse realizing he admitted it so easily.

"So why do you need to get to the school?" Cato asks looking down at me.

"I'm trying to get in shape for soccer so I thought I'd go run the school track for a little bit." I say.

"Cool, I don't remember you playing soccer" Cato says.

"I picked it up after I left. The school I went to was big on soccer. Annie's playing it this year too" I smirk at Finnick, "why are you guys going to the school?"

"Football practice" Cato replies.

"Crap" Finnick says from in the car looking at the clock.

"What?" I ask.

"Where're going to be late if we don't leave like right now" Finnick says in a worried tone "Coach Brutus will kill us"

Cato frowns and then looks at me like he doesn't want to leave.

"Do you want a lift to the school?" Cato says.

"Sure, that'd be great" I say hopping in the back of the truck. I push the guy's football equipment out of the way so I can actually sit. I notice a lot of fast food wrappers and cups scattered all across the car floor.

"Sorry about the mess" Cato says smirking at me in the rearview mirror.

"Haha I'm not surprised that a GUY's car would be messy" I say.

"Not sexist or anything, right Clove?" Cato says rolling his eyes. Finnick's furiously texting someone, probably Annie.

"Not at all" I say sticking my tongue out at him making him laugh.

"You certainly haven't changed. You're still a little kid" He says in a smarty tone.

"Yep! It's more fun being a kid Mr. I'm SoGrownUp!" I say in a smarty tone back.

He just rolls his eyes as he pulls into a parking space in the school lot.

"I'm glad you guys found me. I probably would've never found the school" I say hopping out of the truck.

"No problem, I could drive you any time you want" Cato says smiling down at me. "It was nice seeing you again Clove" He says making me shiver at how he says my name so sweetly.

"Yeah, it was nice catching up with you guys. I'll probably see you guys soon" I say starting to walk away when someone grabs my arm. I spin around and Cato lets go of my arm and nervously grabs the back of his neck.

"Um could I have your number? You know in case you need a ride" he says looking at the ground.

"Yeah sure" I say. He smiles, I love his smile, and whips out his phone so I can put my number in it. I save myself to his contacts then hand his phone back to him.

"Well I'll see you guys around" I say smiling as I jog over to the track. I run a warm up mile then sit in the middle of the track on the warm grass. I look around and notice the football field only a ways away from the track. The guys are all practicing.

It's incredibly hot since it's August, i don't understand how they aren't dying in all that gear they wear. I'm hot and I'm in shorts. I look again and swear I see one of them looking at me. I must be crazy, until he guy actually waves to me. I realize that it's Cato and smile to myself before waving back at him. I finish stretching and start running again. The whole time I can't seem to stop smiling.

**What did you think?! :D if you like could you please review? I'd really appreciate it. i hope you have a SUPERCLATOAWESOMENESS filled day! :) -Marlee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I hope you like this chapter, sorry it took a while! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited! I really appreciate it!**

Cato's POV

Clove, she's back. When we saw her jogging I couldn't believe it. She hadn't changed a lot height wise. She still looks like the little Clove I knew. The little Clove I had a crush when I was eight. I still remember when I first saw her in class. She was wearing a green and grey dress, making her green eyes pop. Finn and I would chase Annie and her around the playground trying to give them cooties. Gosh, I hope she doesn't remember that!

Clove's only gotten more beautiful since I've seen her. Her raven hair's longer, her face looks more even more beautiful with the little make up she was wearing, and she's in really fit shape. Probably from running and soccer.

She hasn't changed personality wise much either. She's still the sarcastic little Clove I remember. Talking to her again made me feel like she never left. I wonder if she felt that spark when we hugged too. I felt like I just wanted to hold her forever. To protect her from the world.

Gosh, since when am I the lovesick puppy? I'm Cato, captain and quarterback on the football team for Junior Varsity. Finnick and I would be Varsity but we're only sixteen. Next year we're basically guaranteed a spot though.

After practice, where I unsubtly stared at Clove, Finnick and I head over to his car. Then I realize we drove Clove her so she probably doesn't remember the way back.

"I'm gonna see if Clove needs a ride back, be right back Finn," I say before jogging over to the track where Clove's running laps. When she sees me she comes jogging over to me.

"Hey, miss me already?" She says smirking up at me. She's still breathing a hard from her run.

"Haha you're so funny. I think I take your breath away Clover that's why you're breathing so hard" I say winking at her.

"Sure, that's why," She says rolling her eyes "By the way it's been a long time since someone called me Clover," She says smiling up at me.

I go red and awkwardly rub the back of my neck "Um...sorry. I just um...I don't know it just kinda slipped" I sound like a stuttering idiot. I can't concentrate with her smiling at me like that. It's like I can feel my heart beating out of my chest. She just laughs.

"So what did you need Cato?" She says.

"Oh, um I realized we drove you here so you might not know how to get home. So I was wondering if you wanted a ride home?" I ask.

"Sure, that'd be great!" She says as she follows me to Finn's car. I hop in the driver seat and notice Finnick in the back with Clove. For a second I feel a little pang of jealousy until Finnock says "Oh no Clove, I sat back her so you could sit up by Cato" giving me a little pat on the shoulder over the car seat.

Clove goes red and awkwardly laughs "Whatever you say Finnick" She says getting out and getting back in the passenger seat up by me.

"Sorry about him," I say pulling out of the parking spot, "he thinks he's hilarious" I say to Clove. The drive home we talked about what Clove's been up to since she left.

"Um not much. I started soccer as you know. I'm in track too, I'm a sprinter. I'm really into reading, I'm actually in the middle of reading The Hobbit. I really only had one close friend. Her name's Katniss, she's really cool you guys would like her. She kinda rebellious, but her boyfriend Peeta is really sweet. So we'd all hang out together."

"Did you have a boyfriend?" I cut in asking. She goes blushes and awkwardly looks down at her hand.

"*Cough cough*Way to be subtle*Cough cough*," Finnick says from the back.

"Um, I've never had a boyfriend" Clove says looking embarrassed. I mentally do a happy dance that no one's snatched my Clove up yet. I want to be her first boyfriend. As possessive as that sounds I really do, she'd be my first girlfriend.

I always kinda hoped she would be. I tried getting over Clove when she left but when I tried to ask a girl out I just couldn't. I guess I always hoped Clove would somehow come back, and lucky for me she did. Now that she is, I'm definitely not letting anyone else have her. I need to ask her out before school starts because I know other guys would want her too, who wouldn't?

"Cato?" Clove say "anyone home?" she says lightly pushing.

"Um sorry, I was zoning out. What did you say?" I ask.

"I asked if you'd ever had a girlfriend" She says so quietly I almost don't hear her.

"No" I say momentarily looking away from the road to look into her eyes. She shyly smiles then turns around to Finnick, "What about you Finnick?" She asks.

"Ha! Finnick dating? Finnick hasn't changed since you left Clove. He's always been crazy about Annie, not that girls didn't try to get him. Almost every girl has thrown themselves at him. He always says the same thing 'I'm in love with someone else'. You can imagine the girls jealously. It's pretty obvious the way Finnick looks at Annie" I tell her smiling at Finnick in the rear view mirror as he blushes.

"You're one to talk Cato. Whenever girls threw themselves at you you'd say 'I'm waiting for the right girl to come back'. I'm not the only love sick puppy" He says hitting the back of my head.

"Wait...come back?" Clove says looking at me confused. I glare at Finnick in the rear view mirror for basically hinting that I like Clove.

"Um...the only girl I've ever liked moved away," I say trying not to look at Clove. I can't resist though. I look over and her emerald eyes look back at me intensely. She glances down at my lips lightning quick I almost didn't notice. I start to lean in...

"Cato! WATCH OUT!" Finnick yells. I jolt back to watching the road in time to notice the old lady crossing the road. I swerve the car just fast enough not to hit her. She looks like she had a mini heart attack. I quick pull over.

"Sorry about that Mags! Cato was just a little distracted" he sarcastically out the window at the old lady.

"Tell him to pay attention and give him a good whack for me Finnick dear" She says sternly before she turns and walks away. Finnick sits back down and rolls up the window before hitting me upside the head.

"Ouch Finn!" I say rubbing the back of my head. I glance over at Clove who still looks shocked at what just happened.

I can't believe we almost kissed then I almost hit our old teacher , really smooth Cato. I think mentally hitting myself. I awkwardly pull back onto the road.

"What's your address?" I ask Clove.

"7012 Michigan Ave" She says. We drive for a little longer then once I find her house I pull into the drive way. She quick hops out of the car, standing next to the open door.

"Um thanks for the rides. I'll see you around" She says quick jogging to her front door then gives us one last wave before closing the door. I slam my fist on the steering wheel.

"Damn it!" I mutter.

"That was real smooth Cato" Finnick says climbing into the front as I start to pull out of the driveway and start to head to Finn's house.

"I know Finn" I say sarcastically.

Clove's POV

I close the door behind and lean against it sighing. I can't believe I almost kissed Cato! We aren't even dating! Although when he said the only girl he liked moved away, I'm pretty sure he was talking about me. I wonder if he still feels the same way...he did say he's never had a girlfriend. I hope he does...cause I think I might like him.

**What did you think? So there was a ALMOST a Clato kiss! Poor Mags almost got hit by the car though. Did you like how I added her a little in there? :) This was a longer chapter so I hope you liked it! Please review and I'll give you a free cyber hug! :D **


End file.
